Karmaggedon
by Reimusha
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il aux mollah qui décèdent dans l'exercice de leur fonction ? Fic inspirée par le film "Osama" de Sedigh Barmak.


**J'ai écrit cette fic voilà un an, suite au visionnage d'un film sur la condition féminine en Afghanistan, _Osama_, de Sedigh Barmak (2003). A la fois dure et irrévérencieuse, j'ai longtemps hésité à la publier.**

**Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le bon jour pour le faire.**

**Parce que je suis Charlie et que je continuerai à défendre et revendiquer mon droit à me moquer de l'intolérable intolérance.**

* * *

><p>Voile relevé, Khawaja avançait lentement dans l'obscurité des ruelles étroites, râpant le bout de ses doigts aux murs rugueux des maisons, comme si ce contact pouvait la préserver du pire.<p>

Arrivée à l'angle de la Grande Rue, elle s'arrêta et se laissa glisser le long du mur, faible et paniquée. Elle rabaissa son voile sur son visage maigre, animée du fol espoir de se fondre dans la nuit et tenta de calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son cœur. Celui-ci tonnait si fort dans sa poitrine que le bruit devait avoir déjà réveillé la moitié des mollah de la ville.

A travers la grille de sa burqa, elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait la Grand' Rue, baignée de la clarté blafarde de la lune. Le passage sombre et confiné qu'elle venait de traverser lui paraissait paradoxalement plus rassurant que la rue large et éclairée qui s'étendait devant elle et elle envisagea un instant d'y rester jusqu'au lever du jour. Oui, une fois le jour venu, il lui serait plus facile de se justifier. Les mollah seraient à n'en pas douter plus miséricordieux avec elle s'ils la surprenaient en plein jour plutôt qu'au cœur de la nuit. Un instant, un instant seulement, elle pensa réellement rester là et attendre, examinant presque sérieusement cette curieuse et furtive certitude en la compassion des talibans.

Puis, non sans étouffer un gémissement tenant à la fois de la lassitude et de la terreur, elle se remit faiblement debout. Elle pouvait bien sûr faire demi-tour et retourner à l'hôpital. Les infirmières l'accueilleraient avec bienveillance tant qu'elles-mêmes ne courraient aucun risque mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas plus le droit de se trouver là-bas qu'ici, au milieu de la ville. En pleine nuit, bravant à la fois le couvre-feu et la loi interdisant aux femmes de sortir sans mahram, elle savait que sa maison serait le seul refuge.

Elle prit une courte inspiration et s'approcha du coin de la maison, tous les sens en éveil. Il lui fallait traverser la Grand' Rue. Juste la traverser. Sa maison se trouvait un peu plus bas. Dix minutes. Peut-être quinze, embarrassée par sa burqa comme elle l'était. Elle tendit l'oreille, attentive au moindre indice de la présence d'un mollah. Elle sursauta en entendant un petit crissement, juste derrière le mur, et se recroquevilla du mieux possible, la main douloureusement plaquée sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu. Pour être sûre.

Après un temps qui lui sembla durer toute une vie, elle se força à avancer et jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Son voile lui cachait beaucoup de détails mais elle fut certaine de ne voir personne. La Grand' Rue semblait belle et bien déserte. Terrifiée, elle courut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes empêtrées dans la longue robe informe et gagna en quelques secondes le côté opposé et se cacha dans l'ombre d'un escalier. Encore une dizaine de pas à découvert et elle aurait rejoint la petite ruelle qui la mènerait chez elle. Il n'y avait toujours personne en vue et elle n'attendit pas, persuadée que le peu de courage qu'elle éprouvait la quitterait si elle devait s'arrêter trop longtemps. Elle se remit à courir, la respiration courte et bruyante tandis qu'elle parcourait la faible distance la séparant de son salut.

Elle ne s'autorisa aucun répit et continua sa course effrénée le long de la petite traboule de terre battue au nivelage inégal, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans son affolement.

C'est le souffle court et douloureux qu'elle parvint devant la porte de sa cour et pria Allah pour Sa grande miséricorde. Elle posa la main sur la poignée.

« Salaam Aleikum ma sœur »

La voix, grave et traînante, était pure moquerie. Khawaja sentit tous ses membres trembler et un long frisson froid courut le long de son dos. Elle laissa malgré elle échapper un couinement de souris apeuré.

« Où est ton mahram, ma sœur ? » susurra le mollah qui s'était lentement approché d'elle, lui tournant autour comme un chat jouant avec sa proie.

Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Khawaja, l'empêchant de répondre. Il n'y avait ni bonne, ni mauvaise réponse aux questions qu'il lui poserait. Elle était en tort et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de dire ne plaiderait en sa faveur. Rien ne la sauverait du châtiment qui l'attendait. Elle se tut donc, reniflant bruyamment, tête baissée, anéantie par la peur de mourir et pourtant soulagée de savoir que tout ceci allait prendre fin.

Elle se tourna face au mollah et recula en constatant que non pas un homme mais cinq ou six lui faisaient face. « Hommes » était un bien grand mot pour ces adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance qui accompagnaient l'immense taliban à la barbe fournie et savamment hirsute. Son châtiment faisait certainement l'objet d'un cours appliqué. Elle en aurait sourit si cela n'avait pas été aussi triste. Elle reconnut le fils d'une voisine. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Osama ? Un beau garçon avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses longs cils qui lui faisaient un regard si doux. Elle se souvint de lui jouant avec ses propres fils, quelques années auparavant. Ses fils, enrôlés eux aussi dans les écoles coraniques et dont elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler depuis leur départ, i ans.

Elle baissa les yeux et serra ses bras autour d'elle, s'enveloppant dans sa burqa.

« Dépassement du couvre-feu, annonça le mollah. Pas de mahram. Quelle punition préconise Allah ?

- La mort », répondit Osama en posant des yeux haineux sur Khawaja.

_Il était tellement gentil_, songea-t-elle, _il jouait avec mes fils_.

Il avait des yeux si doux.

Un instant, elle craignit de les voir devant elle, ses fils, au milieu des autres garçons et elle se demanda s'ils appliqueraient la punition avec réticence ou au contraire avec une haine décuplée par le fait de prendre en tort leur propre mère.

_Je leur ferais sans doute honte_, conclut-elle sans plus s'en émouvoir.

Une première pierre la cueillit à l'épaule, lui infligeant une douleur qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis vint une deuxième, et une troisième, à la poitrine et au front. Cette dernière l'assomma un peu et elle recula, chancelante. Les jeunes talibans approchèrent, l'encerclant comme une bande de charognards et la canardèrent de petites pierres effilées, prenant bien garde à ne pas viser la tête pour que la punition ne s'arrête pas trop vite.

Khawaja se protégea du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, rentrant la tête et les épaules, cachant ses mains. Les pierres l'atteignaient à la poitrine, aux bras, aux jambes. Parfois, elle sentait une morsure au visage malgré la protection du voile et essayait de le cacher davantage.

Une pierre plus grosse que les autres fit craquer son dos et la déséquilibra, la faisant tomber à terre. Dans le brouillard de douleurs qui suivit, elle pria pour que tout s'arrête le plus vite possible. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle regardait ses bourreaux un à un, inquiète de voir un visage jadis chéri mais finalement resta focalisée sur Osama et ses yeux, grands et noirs, baignés de cils soyeux qui lui faisaient une ombre jusqu'au milieu des joues.

Son regard était si doux, regretta une dernière fois Khawaja tandis que le fil de ses pensées s'effilochait, perdu dans la souffrance, et que sa vision s'obscurcissait.

La chienne ne bougeait plus. Le mollah se vantait d'avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir avec précision quand la vie quittait le corps de quelqu'un. Cette femme était bien morte. Trop rapidement à son goût : ses élèves avaient encore des choses à apprendre en matière de torture. Il se promit de travailler ce point dès que possible. Il leva la main pour leur intimer l'ordre de stopper la lapidation.

« Allah O-Akbar » dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Allah O-Akbar » lui répondirent les jeunes gens.

A pas lents, il s'approcha du corps ravagé et le poussa négligemment du bout du pied. Un léger frémissement lui répondit. Intrigué, il poussa plus fort, soulevant la femme de quelques centimètres. Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint de la masse ensanglantée. Il s'accroupit et chercha à démêler le tissu rêche dans lequel s'était emberlificotée la femme. Il grommela quelques insultes en tirant sèchement sur la burqa et trouva enfin un coin qu'il put soulever. Elle n'était pas morte mais n'en était pas loin. Il était presque content de s'être trompé ; la punition allait pouvoir continuer.

Libérant un pan de la burqa, il la souleva pour découvrir le corps. Quelque chose surgit du tissu et le poussa brusquement en arrière, le faisant basculer sur le dos. Une petite ombre se précipita loin d'eux en gémissant avant de s'accroupir contre un mur baigné d'obscurité. Elle hoqueta bruyamment, parcourue de longs sanglots d'enfant.

Le mollah se releva lentement, son esprit analysant froidement la situation. Elle avait caché cette petite fille sous sa burqa. Si cette femme n'était pas déjà morte, il l'aurait punie encore davantage pour cette nouvelle transgression. Il donna un violent coup de pied au corps inerte, arrachant un cri strident à la gamine qui se recroquevillait dans les ombres à trois mètres de lui.

_Une femme est une femme_, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Et la loi était la même pour toutes les femmes.

« Je m'en occupe », annonça-t-il à ses jeunes élèves, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

Il les vit acquiescer et s'éloigner, le laissant seul avec l'enfant. Il la distinguait mal, dissimulée comme elle l'était dans l'ombre de la ruelle mais il estimait son âge à huit ou dix ans. Un âge honorable pour le servir. Peut-être le marier. Il avait déjà plusieurs épouses mais aucune qui soit aussi jeune. Elle devait être excisée et serrée, il aimerait ça.

« Viens là ma fille, lui dit-il d'un ton enjôleur. Viens me voir… »

Il s'approchait d'elle avec lenteur, certain de sa force et de sa domination, certain qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait lui échapper. Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux, avec une mère qui venait de se déshonorer, qu'un mariage avec un mollah puissant ? Il rit doucement, un rire de gorge bas et grave qui trahissait son excitation.

Alors qu'il se trouvait assez près pour la saisir, la fillette se releva d'un coup et, toute détresse évaporée, le frappa avec une force décuplée à hauteur de l'estomac avant de s'enfuir rapidement, plongeant habilement d'ombre en ombre.

Il jura à mi-voix et, les mains crispées sur son abdomen douloureux, se lança à sa poursuite, attentif au bruit de sa course quelques mètres devant lui. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit pousser une porte quelque part sur la droite et la suivit, se fiant au bruit précipité de ses pas pour se guider. Il traversa une gigantesque porte grande ouverte et déboucha dans une large cour de maison faiblement éclairée par la lumière crue de la lune. Sa proie se devinait parmi les ombres des murets et il avança, sûr de lui, vers l'endroit où elle tentait vainement de se dissimuler. Il la rattrapa sans mal et la jeta à terre avant de la rouer de coups de pieds. L'enfant hurla, un cri strident et douloureux qui le fit grimacer de colère. Comment cette engeance pouvait-elle encore se rebeller face à lui et le provoquer de cette façon ? Combien faudrait-il en punir afin que toutes comprennent la vanité de leur combat et de leurs supplications ?

Un coup de pied plus violent que les autres arracha à la fillette un hoquet désespéré et elle se mit à pleurer misérablement, laissant de lourds sanglots s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte. Des pleurs de souffrance et d'abandon et le mollah, fier de son Œuvre, la punit avec plus de force, faisant pleuvoir sur son petit corps une tempête déchaînée de coups meurtriers. L'insolente cessa de bouger bien avant que lui n'ait fini de la frapper et, sa punition achevée, il se redressa et contempla avec satisfaction la minuscule créature, perdue dans ses jupes trop longues, sous laquelle une flaque sombre s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

Un mouvement dans les ombres environnantes retint son attention et il se figea, aux aguets. La lueur de la lune permettait à peine d'y voir à deux pas et il dut plisser les yeux pour surveiller les alentours. La cour était bordée de murets bas et, plus loin, un puits s'érigeait comme un donjon miniature. Il se frotta les yeux en croyant voir les pénombres bouger. Une à une, des masses sombres se levèrent et se déplacèrent, se dirigeant dans sa direction. Il fut bientôt cerné par une armée de fantômes silencieux qui avançaient inexorablement, refermant petit à petit le cercle autour de lui. Il tenta d'en frapper un ou deux mais les créatures semblaient n'avoir aucune tangibilité et ses poings tremblants ne touchaient que le vide.

Il était trop tard lorsqu'il comprit que ce que son esprit terrifié avait pris pour des fantômes en linceul noir étaient en réalité des femmes en burqa. Des femmes ! Et qui osaient s'en prendre à lui ! Elles étaient déjà sur lui lorsqu'il retrouva le courage de se débattre, lui bouchant la vue et se resserrant d'une façon angoissante sur lui. Il sentit ses poings, balancés au hasard, atteindre quelques cibles mais, aussitôt, des mains avides s'emparèrent de ses bras et les tirèrent avec force, l'écartelant douloureusement. Il cria, jura et tempêta, essayant vainement de se dépêtrer de ces chiennes infidèles qui bafouaient la parole d'Allah. D'autres mains lui touchèrent le visage, les cheveux, le cou et ses jambes furent promptement tirées loin de son corps. Il se sentait à la merci de ses agresseurs, faible et impuissant. Des larmes de peur et de douleur roulèrent sur ses joues poussiéreuses tandis que, déjà, les chairs craquaient dans ses épaules et à l'aine.

« Pitié… », dit-il en pleurant.

Une rumeur enfla parmi ses tortionnaires et il les vit s'écarter. Un bref soulagement passa sur ses traits avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elles laissaient le passage à l'une d'elles, lourdement chargée d'une pierre arrachée à la margelle du puits. Il fut plaqué sans ménagement au sol et ses membres écartelés jusqu'à la limite de la résistance de ses articulations. D'innombrables mains le maintenaient avec une force implacable et il vit, avec une lenteur effarante, le bloc se positionner au-dessus de sa tête. Un long hurlement de terreur sortit de sa mâchoire déboîtée lorsqu'il vit les mains lâcher la brique, avant que les ténèbres ne viennent s'emparer de son âme. Il partit vers l'au-delà en entendant les rires déments des vieilles femmes résonner dans son esprit moribond, sans même éprouver la pensée réconfortante d'hériter, enfin, de la récompense suprême pour des années d'un combat miséricordieux.

**oooOoOooo**

Trois femmes s'agitaient dans la faible lueur des bougies, allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre de leur atelier, filant, tissant et coupant des dizaines de milliers de fils pour entretenir une immense tapisserie aux couleurs vives et aux motifs abstraits.

L'une d'elle, vêtue d'une longue robe noire et austère bordée de voiles et de broderies défraichis, dégagea l'un des fils de la tapisserie d'un geste vif et précis et le détricota sur une petite partie de sa longueur. Elle tira violemment sur le fil et, approchant une paire de ciseaux, le coupa à ras de la tapisserie.

« S'attendre toute sa vie à déflorer post-mortem soixante-douze vierges ravissantes et soumises et tomber sur trois rombières comme nous… Heureusement pour l'Islam que personne ne revient avec des souvenirs, il y aurait moins d'adeptes !

- Je ne suis pas fâchée de te voir le couper, celui-ci », lâcha Lachésis d'un ton dégoûté en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a toujours pas de vie intelligente dans cette partie du monde.

- Ils torturent, volent, violent et tuent au nom de leur Dieu comme si c'était parfaitement légitime. Evidemment, s'ils devaient avouer que c'est au nom de leur Connerie, ça serait moins vendeur auprès des faibles et des imbéciles ! renchérit Atropos en approuvant vigoureusement du chef.

- Nous ne prenons pas parti, rappela la sage Clotho sans se détourner de son rouet. Nous filons, tissons et coupons et là se limite notre rôle. Il ne nous appartient pas de juger.

- Arrête ton baratin, lui lança Atropos de sa voix sèche et rugueuse. Tu es la première à me pousser à couper les violeurs et les cons et c'est bien là notre seul plaisir. »

Clotho leva les yeux et regarda sa sœur aînée d'un air faussement outré. Atropos aboya un rire qui ressemblait à une toux de fumeur.

« Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demanda Lachésis en soulevant le court fil luminescent, encore vibrant de la conscience vacillante du mollah.

- Morpion sur un acteur porno ? proposa Atropos.

- Celle-là, on l'avait réservée à Christine Boutin, répliqua Lachésis.

- Tænia saginata en Somalie, alors.

- Gérard Depardieu.

- Nous devons absolument éviter une existence trop courte qui l'empêcherait d'expier toutes ses malversations, remarqua sentencieusement Clotho. Il lui faudrait une longue vie de souffrances et d'injustices…

- Téléopérateur chez Orange, suggéra Atropos

- Qu'as-tu en stock, Lachésis ? reprit Clotho sans relever la remarque de l'aînée de ses soeurs.

- Voyons…, murmura celle-ci en parcourant du doigt la gigantesque tapisserie Passé, présent ou futur ?

- Présent, annonça Clotho. L'humanité est à un tournant et toute âme est amenée à la faire s'élever. Essayons de faire d'une pierre deux coups, comme ça les Autres ne pourront nous accuser de punir pour le plaisir cette fois.

- C'est pourtant bien agréable, dit Atropos, les yeux perdus dans quelque lointain souvenir. Vous vous souvenez de ce petit prêtre espagnol pendant l'Inquisition, qu'on avait renvoyé dans la communauté chrétienne à Rome 257 ans après la naissance du Nazaréen ?

- Torquemada, rappela Lachésis. Il n'avait pas fini dans une arène face à Hitler ? Qui avait gagné déjà ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, lui rappela malicieusement Atropos. Ils se sont tous les deux fait bouffer par le lion galeux dans lequel nous avions incarné Mère Thérésa.

- C'est beau de pouvoir refaire l'Histoire, murmura sa cadette, attendrie.

- Concentres-toi Lachésis, le fil n'attendra pas, intervint Clotho.

- Ici, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Lachésis en pointant du doigt un endroit très précis.

- Tu veux qu'il reste en Afrique ? », s'étonna sa sœur.

La Fileuse rejoignit sa sœur, la Répartitrice, devant la tapisserie et, portant sa main au visage, se caressa lentement le menton en déchiffrant les vies inscrites devant elle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le renvoyer au même endroit avec les mêmes cartes, confirma Atropos. Il jouera de la même manière et nous aurons perdu un cycle. »

Lachésis se pencha vers ses sœurs et leur murmura quelque chose, comme une petite fille partageant un secret primordial.

Atropos se redressa, un sourire édenté aux lèvres.

« Je suis d'accord, tonna-t-elle de sa voix rocailleuse.

- L'idée est ingénieuse, reconnut la plus jeune des sœurs, les yeux tournés vers le futur du dessin. Une âme bourrée de malus, une vie mal partie et une large possibilité de résilience… Les Autres seront fiers de nous.

- Possibilité n'est pas probabilité, rappela Lachésis, et le chemin n'est pas tout tracé.

- Sa résilience n'en sera que plus belle et l'humanité s'en verra relevée, conclut Clotho.

- Ça roule ! s'écria Lachésis en crochetant un endroit de la tapisserie. Passe le fil.

La Fileuse lui tendit le fil dont la brillance s'estompait progressivement.

La Coupeuse Atropos s'approcha et admira le dessin dans lequel sa sœur était en train d'incorporer l'ancien mollah.

- Ça va être une vie difficile, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire de chat.

- Bien fait, rétorqua Lachésis en nouant le fil et en l'intriquant aux autres.

- Nous ne prenons pas parti », leur rappela Clotho.

Les trois sœurs éclatèrent d'un rire aigu et dément qui résonna brièvement sur les parois froides de leur atelier à peine éclairé par la lueur morte des vieilles chandelles.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, les Moires remirent leur ouvrage sur le métier.

**oooOoOooo**

En Egypte, dans un petit village coupé des grandes villes débauchées, une petite fille à la peau couleur de miel poussa son premier cri, qui se transforma bientôt en véritables pleurs inconsolables. Les souvenirs des actes des vies précédentes sont cruels et seule l'âme qui les a commis peut, plus que quiconque, en apprécier la gravité. Personne ne vit apparaître la petite gouttière que forma le doigt de l'ange en se posant sur sa bouche minuscule mais l'accoucheuse, agacée, poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lorsque les cris perçants cessèrent brusquement, anéantis par l'Oubli.

La vieille femme voilée souleva la petite fille et la contempla, grimaçant de dégoût en apercevant le répugnant petit appendice de chair situé juste au-dessus de l'urètre et le surplus de chair qui s'évasait autour du vagin. Les femmes naissaient imparfaites, avec des restes masculins qu'il était impératif de faire disparaître dès le plus jeune âge. Elle en parla à la jeune mère de seize ans, elle-même excisée douze ans auparavant par cette vieille femme. La fille devenue mère approuva, le visage marbré de blanc par l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.

L'accoucheuse hocha solennellement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

« Allah O-Akbar, dit-elle sèchement.

- Allah O-Akbar », murmura la jeune maman en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et n'oubliez pas que cette fic avait pour but premier la dénonciation de la condition déplorable des femmes dans les pays où règne la charia. Que je l'aie fait avec un certain humour ne retire rien à la gravité de cette situation accablante.**


End file.
